Control valves can be used to control many types of devices. For example, in a vehicle, a control valve can be used to control a variable cam phaser. A variable cam phaser is operatively coupled to a camshaft. The camshaft can actuate the intake and exhaust valves of an engine. During operation of the engine, the control valve can control the variable cam phaser. The variable cam phaser can in turn control the rotation of the camshaft, relative to the crankshaft, to adjust the timing of intake and/or exhaust valve events. Adjusting valve timing based on engine operating conditions may enhance engine performance and minimize engine emissions.